zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
A Proper Chuffed Scatcast
' ' is the one-hundred and twenty-ninth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. About Quotes Letter Time Q: '''Pat, would you be the middle of a human centipede where the head eats only mayo if it meant you would live forever?' from Gil *Pat: No. Q: Everyone's got scars. How'd you get yours? from Richard Hawk *Matt: After a soccer game for my sisters, I was running towards the car to leave and there was this big guy that pushed me and I tripped over this lip into the parking lot and the fall wouldn't have been bad but there was broken glass and I fell in it on my knee. Now there's a weird little bump on my knee. *Pat: I have a three to four inch scar on the right side of my head from when I was a kid and my brother would spin me around in the air by my wrists. One day, my mom called us for dinner and he just let go mid swing and I flew into the corner of an old table. *Woolie: As a kid at the ghetto grocery store I was holding onto the front of the cart, filled with groceries and super heavy, while my mom was pushing it and she gets to the checkout and starts unloading it and the equilibrium changes and not only does the cart flip over on me, it knocks over the fat lady on the other side of me. So the cart hits me right in the forehead and the fat lady tumbles right on my head, and I get a big split down the middle of my forehead which only just started to go away. The other one is racing my cousins on bikes and I wanted to round this corner faster than them and I invented drifting on bikes but not pulling out of a drift and tore up the flesh across my ribs. *Liam: When I was in high school, I skateboarded a lot and there was a set of five stairs I liked to jump down and yeah, that's it. So now I have this big scar on my upper arm. Q: Is the weakening Canadian dollar preventing you from finishing the top 2014 videos? from Gabriel *All: Yes, it is. Q: Deliver the worst line of dialogue from a video game. from Joeseph *Matt: 'I hope this isn't Chris' blood.' *Pat: 'We must weave immediatwy, Mega Man. We mus stop Dr. Wiwy.' and everything in Resident Evil 1. *Woolie: 'I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with LIGHT!' *Liam: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccVTCGpBcdU I don't remember the line, but it's from Chaos Wars.] Q: What do you think of the new Lara Croft design? from Unknown *Matt: It's good but the voice actress' grunts aren't great. *Pat: I think it's fine. *Woolie: I've grown to like it. *Liam: I think it's a fantastic design. Q: Do you guys think the WWE Network is worth it? from Red *Matt: It's probably worth it but you can't get it in Canada unless you sign up with Roger's T.V. because they have the contract. *Pat: No. *Woolie: We're not allowed to know because we're Canadian. *Liam: It's worth the price if you just want to watch wrestling. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: Tomb Raider: The Tomb of Baba Yaga. *Pat: The Witness and more Tomb Raider. *Woolie: Secret final beta test for Street Fighter V. *Liam: LEGO Marvel Adventures and The Witness. Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Fly like a Mettaton" by BotanicSage. Category:Podcast Episodes